Hospitalized patients often require patient care equipment to be in close proximity during hospital care. Such patient care equipment is typically supported on a patient care equipment support such as, an IV pole, a rack, a shelf system, a cabinet, and the like. Illustrative examples of patient care equipment include, but are not limited to, the following: heart monitoring equipment, medical gas delivery equipment, intra-venous (IV) bags, infusion management equipment, equipment monitors, patient monitors, defibrillators, and the like, many of which are configured to directly connect to the patient via lines or tubes.
It is desirable that patient care equipment is transferable between a patient support, such as a hospital bed, a support structure, such as an arm system, and a wheeled cart or stand. An illustrative patient care equipment support that is transferable between a hospital bed, an arm system and a wheeled cart or stand is disclosed in a U.S. Patent Application, Publication No. US-2006-0242763-A1, which application is hereby incorporated by reference herein.